Even in death
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Attempt to get my mind back on Even in Darkness. Rei and Reiko have returned to their dimension, but Rei's having some serious problems... or is she? ReiXEnvy no spoilers for my other story.


Sharpie addict: I'm soooooooooooooo sooooryyyy for not updating! I've got a whole heck of a lot of homework, and cross country, and more homework….

So, to keep all you impatient fans of _even in darkness _busy, I've made a little one-shot songfic based off the story… ish. Rei and Envy pairing…. Set after Rei and Reiko have to go back to their dimension…. 'Cause it has to happen sometime… no real spoilers unless you thought I wasn't going to pair up Envy and Rei…

Rei is fourteen in this, by the way…

Song: Even in death, Evanescence

**Give me a reason to believe,**

**That you're gone.**

Rei couldn't accept it. Envy… She could still feel him next to her at night. His arms around her, his body close to hers. Reiko was disgusted to learn that she'd fallen in love with such a "monster" and had grown distant. Rei let a tear slide down her face, then another. A silent sob racked her body as she buried her face into her pillow.

**I see your shadow**

**So I know they're all wrong**

She felt a finger on her cheek, wiping away her tears. _Envy?_ She could hear his voice next to her ear; feel him next to her again.

"Don't cry, no matter how lovely you look. I have a surprise," she heard him whisper. She sat up and looked out her window. Was that a flash of green?

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth,**

**It leads me to where you lay.**

She hastily got out of bed, not caring that she was in her P.J's, and left her room. She crept downstairs and opened the door as quietly as she could manage. Envy…

She closed the door and followed him, his voice, his touch, and the little glimpses she could catch of him. Her feet pattered on the pavement as she raced after him. She didn't care that this was irrational, that she might be delusional. She was taking this chance, because it was just too painful.

He led her to an open field, underneath a willow. "Envy?"

**They took you away from me**

**But now I'm taking you home.**

"Yes?" Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. In her chest, her heart beat a little faster. _Was that normal? The only time I've spent with him I had no heart to speed up. I've never been interested in anyone else, either, so…_

She took a small step closer, afraid it wouldn't be real, that he'd leave, that he wasn't even there to begin with.

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me,**

**Even in death our love goes on**

She ran to him, and he embraced her. She buried her face into his chest, taking in him; his smell, his caress…

"Rei?" She broke their grip, whirling around to find Reiko. She looked mortified, staring at Rei strangely as if she was mentally unstable. She glanced back to Envy, only to find nothing. Just the breeze ruffling the willow. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. Reiko ran to her, calling for their parents.

"Envy….."

**Some say I'm crazy for my love,**

**Oh, my love.**

Reiko convinced their parents she was mentally unfit to live in the outside world. Rei had been sent to an institution to deal with her delusions. She sat and was unresponsive through the whole thing, except for when Reiko mentioned it was best to forget about him. She turned to her and growled lowly. "Shut up. You don't know, you've never known…"

They sent her away the next day.

**But no bonds can hold me from your side,**

**Oh my love.**

Rei lay down in her bed, waiting for Envy. She could feel him; hear him begin to whisper to her, when the doctors came in. She hissed savagely at them, enraged. She lunged, but was caught by another doctor.

"Leave me alone! Let us be!" She shrieked. The doctors ignored her and tied her securely to the bed, telling her it was for her own good, pulling out a syringe…

**They don't know you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me…**

She could hear Envy, enraged and yelling. Couldn't the doctors hear? She managed to see him vaguely through her clouded vision. She smiled before succumbing to the sleepiness.

**I will stay forever here with you, my love, **

**The softly spoken words you gave me…**

One thing was certain, and that was that Rei Collier was a very good actress. Soon enough she managed to pretend to be receding from her "delusions" and recovering slowly and steadily. Envy helped her along, once he realized what she was doing. Together they thought of bogus remarks and things to say, to hide that she could still feel him at night.

**Even in death our love goes on.**

They even let her pick out some books from the library. All she got were the Fullmetal Alchemist volumes Envy was in the most, but they didn't seem to notice. She'd point out to Envy the parts that differed, whispering so the doctors thought she was reading softly to herself.

**And I can't love you, any more than I do**

The moment she was released, she fell quietly back into her routine, though she saw Envy, her Envy, everywhere.

**I will stay forever here with you,**

**My love**

Then, he called to her again, asking her to leave the house, come to the weeping willow tree; be with him. Without hesitation, she snuck out again. She came to the willow, saw him, and ran to him. He embraced her once more, whispering into her ear, "I've missed you."

**The softly spoken words you gave me, **

**Even in death our love goes on.**

Rei looked up at him. "But you've been here all along, haven't you?"

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**

He smirked and leaned into her neck, speaking between nips.

"Ah, insanity, our shared sin. How sweet does she taste, Rei?"

"_**People die, but real love is forever."**_


End file.
